19 Years
by Book-addict
Summary: In that wonderful way of hers, J K Rowling gave us 19 years of story to play with. So heres my tribute.Snapshots of life between the end of book 7 and the epilogue.
1. Perfect

19 Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I highly doubt I own this idea either.

Summery: The first few minutes of a baby's life.

'It's a boy!' he shouted around the hospital, elated, a grin spreading across his face as his friends ran towards him. As they engulfed him in a hug, he let the tears stream down his face clinging to his family.

'You can come in when we've cleaned him up, and your wife has settled back into bed.' The healer smiled at him, catching his happiness. She gently touched him on the shoulder, and bustled back into the maternity room.

'Congratulations!'

'A boy!'

'Did you decided on a name?' questions flew at him, only a few intelligible against the noise. The world seemed a bright, louder, happier place with his baby in it, then it ever had before. Faces swam in front of him, only those of his friends recognisable until the healer came back into view.

'You can come in now, and see you baby.'

He walked into the ward, his eyes scanning the room for his wife. The moment he saw he, her face lit up and her eyes flickered towards the small crib beside her bed.

He approached the crib, and his eyes fell upon his little boy, asleep, wrapped in blankets, and curled up.

The world, in that few seconds, made sense.

'He's perfect.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So, what do you think? Good idea? Cliché? Indifferent?

XxX


	2. Aftermath

19 Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As I've said before, I would not be writing fan fiction if I did. I would be on holiday.

Summery: An event slightly closer to the ending of Deathly Hallows than the previous one. Something we all wanted to see…

'Bring the next one in.' the voice said with a resigned sigh. He'd been here 4 hours already and it still hadn't got any easier.

Prisoner Number 34. Mrs Lestrange, Bellatrix.'

The figure at the desk looked up, hatred glazing his eyes. He knew he should have scanned the list before he began, but he thought he would be able to cope. He hadn't banked on her turning up.

'Mrs Lestrange.' Kingsley Shacklebolt began, hatred lacing his usually calm voice, giving away the feelings he so desperately tried to conceal.

'You have been brought in front of this court today to answer for the charges put against you.' He shuffled the paper, looking for the right one, but using the time to calm himself again.

Charge 1: The Murder of countless witches and wizards over the past 3 years including the Aura Nymphadora Lupin nèe Tonks and Sirius Black.

Charge 2: The Murder of countless muggles over the past 3 years.

Charge 3: Conspiring with the Dark wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort for the deaths of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger.

And finally, Charge 4: Passing information and actively being involved with the Dark wizards known as Death Eaters.'

Bellatrix's eyes stayed focused on a point just above Kingsley's head, her haughty expression never faltering.

'Mrs Lestrange. Unless there is any evidence against these claims we will find you guilty of all charges, your wand will be snapped and you will be sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban.'

The required two minutes allowed for the accused to speak pass excruciating slow, Kingsley thought. As the last grains of sand fell, silence still remained.

'Since you have produced no evidence to counter the charges against you, or named anyone who could produce evidence in these past two minutes, the court has no other option but to find you guilty of all charges. Therefore, Bellatrix Lestrange, you have been sentenced to a life time in Azkaban and to have your wand snapped.'

As he spoke Bellatrix's wand was passed under a blue light emitting from a guard's light and the two pieces encased in a clear, impenetrable material.

At the point her wand broke, Bellatrix's expression wavered and her gaze fell to the floor.

As Kingsley finished he let all his anger flood his voice.

'Take her away.'

-X-

Now, I beleive she is dead, but a comment on Mugglcast about whether or not molly did kill her led me to write this. Personally I don't think Molly would have let her get away with what she did, but this was a just in case post :)

Well, did she get what she deserved?

I need your help… I want to do some funeral scenes but I'm not sure where they would take place, because the only one we've seen is Dumbledore's and don't think they are all like that. If you've got any suggestions…

And, if you've got any requests for scenes tell me!! I've wrote a few, but there could be something you really want to see?

XxX


	3. Celebration

19 Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I would own a Beetle if I did.

Summery: Somethings have to be celebrated. Especially in difficult times.

-X-

She wanted him Christened. Well, kind of. Not in the traditional sense as such, but more what it means. Welcoming him into a family, the celebration of what he represented, the happiness he would bring to them all.

But they couldn't be there. No matter how hard she tried the event would be tinged with sadness incomprehensible. And without them she didn't know where to start. How did she go about organising the celebration?

She knew she could ask for help and they would be there before the words were even out of her mouth, but this was something she had to start on her own. And anyway, organisation was always her strong point. Unlike her daughter. She smiled, knowing that it was what they would have wanted. They wouldn't have wanted her to mourn them by not laughing; they had had too many good times.

She needed to accept this new life in her own way, accepting that everything had now changed. Everything was different now, for everyone and she felt proud knowing that she had helped. That made it a little easier. Nothing ever would make it easy, but the small things helped.

Harry needs this too, she thought. He needs to understand that they believed in him, despite appearances sometimes. And anyway, what was a celebration of his life, without his Godfather.

With a jolt she realised she didn't have to do it alone to accept things. Harry wouldn't let her. Together they would face up to things. They had their friends and family around them making everything brighter and easier.

He was the most special thing in their lives.

They would celebrate.

-X-

How long did it take to guess who this was about? I've decided that most of them will probably about characters other than the trio and Ginny, because they are done to death. But I will do ones about them.

I still need help with the funeral thing!! Please!

XxX


	4. Snow

19 Years

Disclaimer: Ownership of Harry Potter is not in anyway related to me.

Summery: It snows. There's sarcasm. And randomness.

-X-

'I want to make a snowman.'

'Mmm. What?' Ron turned to look at Harry as if he was mad. 'You want to do what?'

'I want to build a snowman. You know, a representation of a human figure created with compressed snow.'

'Haha, very funny. But why exactly? I haven't built a snowman in years.'

'Well yeah, that's why. I only ever built one, and then Dudley knocked it down. So, seeing as though it hardly ever snows here, we should take advantage of it.'

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. 'And so now you need to re-live your childhood by building a snowman?'

'Ooo, are we building a snowman? Its been years!'

'The last snowman I built Fred and George bewitched it to run off. I was only 7.'

Ginny and Hermione joined them on the bench, pushing Ron and Harry to the edge.

'See! These two want to build a snowman. Its three against one.'

'Yeah well, their stories are as moving as yours.'

Ginny looked questioningly at Ron. 'Don't you want to build a snowman? Are you afraid it might turn-' Ron had covered Ginny's mouth with his hand.

'There's no need to go into that, Ginevra!'

'I thought that Ron believed that building a snowman was too childish. Apparently not. It would seem he is afraid of something. Let Ginny speak Ron.' Harry tried an innocent look, but failed as he caught Hermione's eye.

'Childish? Ron? Really Harry, how could you associate him with anything like that? After all this time that you've known him.'

'Yeah Harry, how could you do something like that?' Ginny had managed to free herself from Ron's hand. 'Through the whole of my life, I have never known him to do anything childish at all. In fact he often prevents people from committing childish acts.'

'The three of you are just all so funny! It is a wonder I'm still alive from laughing so much at you all the time. Anyway, I thought we were going to make a snowman?'

'Now you're up for it?' Harry looked at him in fake surprise.'

'Come on, quick. Before he changes his mind!' Ginny jumped off the bench and began rolling snowballs.

The other three joined her, and the conversation stopped for a short time, while the four adults concentrated on assembling their snowmen. Half an hour later and a few minutes searching for hats and scarves, the four snowmen ('snowpeople!' from Ginny, who had decided that hers was a woman) were created.

'Ron. I'm surprised your snowman is standing. It looks scarily like Dudley when he was 7. Especially with that hat. And its head is lobsided.'

'Thanks! Shall I start on your snowman? Its hat and scarf don't match, and its got no buttons down its front! In fact, if you squint, it looks very much like Lockhart.' Ron ducked as Harry threw a snowball at him. It missed at hit Hermione on the back of her coat. She bent down and scooped up two snowballs and threw them at both Harry and Ron in quick succession.

Ginny grinned and quickly joined in with the fight.

-X-

So, the result of QI, being ill and the last few hours of Mugglecast live.

Reviews? Please?

XxX


	5. Father's Day

19 Years

Disclaimer: If only! But no, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Neither do the origins of Fathers Day (which I am not sure of, but I'm sure Wikipedia could tell me, if I looked)

Summery: I kinda think the disclaimer gives it away, don't you?

-X-

_Harry's Fathers Day_

'So where exactly are we going?' an amused voice asked.

'You'll find out when we get there!'

'Yeah, you'll have to wait and see.'

'Daddy! It's a secret!' were the replies, followed by, in the surrounding animals opinion, excessive giggling.

The amused voice belonged to Harry Potter, aka the saviour of the Wizarding World, the boy who lived (twice), Head Auror and Dad. This extremely powerful wizard was being led, blindfolded into an unknown area, by children all under the age of 10.

If he was at work, and someone presented this situation to him, he knew exactly what he would say.

'Exactly how did you get yourself into the situation in the first place! What kind of an Auror are you that you would let yourself be blindfolded, never mind lead to some unknown place! Where is your wand while all of this is happening! Why have you not disarmed your attackers and everyone else around you!' or word to that effect.

So here he was doing the exactly what he guarded against. However, the difference in this situation was the reason he was blindfolded and being led somewhere.

It was Father's Day, the children leading him away where his own, his wand was in his back pocket (which was still in tact after all these years) and there really wasn't anyone to disarm. So he did have answers to all the questions he would have throw at himself.

'OK, we're here now. Lily, take Daddy's glasses while James and Al take his blindfold off.' Ginny had brought the awkward procession, and consequently Harry's thoughts, to a stop.

He stood as still as he could while his sons pulled the blindfold off, and smiled at Lilly as she handed him his glasses.

'Umm.' Harry looked round at his 3 children, grinning up at him and to his wife, who for reasons apparently known only to her, was waving her wand around the clearing.

'I'm still not sure where we are. It's a very nice wood though.' He scanned his memory, trying to think why this place would be familiar to him and his family.

'Tada!'

'Turn around!'

Harry turned around to see why he had been brought here.

The apparent clearing was now covered in a picnic blanket, covered in mountains of cakes and sweets, and jugs of icy pumpkin juice. Between the trees was a banner with 'Happy Fathers Day!' printed on it. Three cards were placed on the edge of the blanket.

'Surprise.' Ginny whispered as she wrapped her arms round Harry's shoulders, watching as their children descended on the food.

X

_Ron's Fathers Day_

'Rosie, you can't wear that! We're going to a Muggle restaurant.'

'But I like my cloak. And it goes with my dress.'

'I know, but it's a cloak sweetie. You're going to have to take it off. Why don't you wear the coat you Grandma brought you? It's the same colour.'

Rose frowned at her cloak, and then at the coat Hermione was holding out to her.

'Hmm, ok then.'

Hermione sighed, and walked to the stairs.

'Come on Hugo! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up! And you Ron!' Rolling her eyes she stood, hands on hips, waiting for them to come down the stairs.

Ron smiled when he heard his wife shout. She had booked them a table at a muggle Italian restaurant that she and Ginny had apparently been to. They had been to many muggle restaurants, Harry and Ron's favourite was a local Indian, but never on a 'special' occasion with Hugo and Rose such as Fathers day.

He wandered into his son's bedroom to see if he was ready, and was quickly shouted out.

'Out! I'm doing something! It's a surprise!'

It amused Ron that, at such a young age, he could sound so like his mother, and to be honest it made him a little wary. Hermione was bad when she was angry.

'Well come on. Mums shouting for us.'

'Fine!' huffed the boy as he walked out of his room and to the stairs.

'We're coming!'

Hermione moved out of the way as Ron and Hugo came running down the stairs.

'Very good Ron. You did listen when Harry and I taught you how to dress 'Muggle'' Hermione smirked at him as she followed her son into the kitchen.

'Oh very funny! I've been able to dress myself for years, thank you very much!'

'Come on Dad! Were going to be late! I've been stood here for 5 minutes!' Rose mimicked her mother's stance, and her voice.

'So why are you still stood in the doorway? And don't stand like that, you look scarily like your mother.'

'What, Ronald Weasly, are you suggesting about how I look?' Hermione walked back into the house to usher the two into the car. 'Really! If we don't leave now we will not get to our table on time.'

Hugging his wife and locking the door at the same time, Ron smiled. He had never been happier.

X

_Lupin's Fathers Day_

Teddy had managed to sneak out of the castle just after lunch, although Professor Longbottom knew where he was if anything drastic happened. He hadn't really wanted to tell anyone, but Harry had suggested he tell someone just in case.

'Just so I don't worry.' Teddy knew he wouldn't be very worried, he had done worse things at school, but he told Neville anyway.

He stopped of in Hogsmeade to get some flowers, and then carried on up to the grave yard.

The grave yard was 13 years old, having been put into use as the Second War finished. All the casualties of war, both those who died in the battle at Hogwarts and those who died during Voldemorts short reign (if they had been found) were buried here. Including his parents.

As he walked through the graves he stopped at certain ones: Fred Weasly, Colin Creevey and his grandfather. Here he laid a bouquet of flowers.

He carried on through the headstones, heading for a certain one.

' _Remus John Lupin: March 1960-June 1998_

_and_

_Nymphadora Lupin: April 1973-June 1998_

_They fought bravely_

'Happy Fathers day.' Teddy was quite for a few moments, then settled down on the grass next to the headstone.

'Now, don't be angry. Harry knows I'm here, as does Professor Longbottom, so I'm doing nothing wrong.

School's as exciting as usual, especially with the Hogsmead weekends now.

Potions is starting to come together now, finally, and Defence is still my favourite. We're learning about Werewolves now, Dad! It's quite interesting. Harry told me about your Defence Owl paper, with the werewolf question. I bet that was funny.'

As he chatted he tied up the grass around the grave, and straightened the flowers again. An hour later he got up to leave.

'I'll come and see you again soon. I might try on the Hogsmead weekend if I can get away.

Love you.'

-X-

Aww, that was a sad one. Bless Teddy!


	6. Meeting

19 Years

Disclaimer: If only…the student loans I could pay off, the books I could buy…but no. Instead I continue to borrow, play and tidy away for another day.

Summary: So, how did that first conversation go?

-X-

'Hi'

'Hello'

'How are you?'

'Good thanks. Just, you know, not doing much. Catching up with people. You?'

'Same really…getting work done finishing things up. The usual.'

'Good.'

'Yeah.' 

'Ooof! What…!'

'I don't believe you sometimes Harry! The first time I see you properly, not surrounded by people, not busy, not doing _something _and you go through that…that…that collection of words! That's not even a conversation! You'd think you'd have time to think about what you were going to say by now.'

'But…I…what…Agggh!

You though you'd solve the problem by throwing yourself at me then?'

'Well yes, actually. Anything to break the silence. It was beginning to get ridiculous.'

'It was really, wasn't it. Want to start again?'

'Can we skip the small talk this time?'

'Of course. I missed you.'

'I missed you too.'

-X-


End file.
